


Sorry Officer, was I going to fast?

by HeiligStern



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Frat Boy Derek, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Oh wow frat boy Derek is a legit tag, Parrish is oblivious, Police Uniforms, Uniform Kink, WIllful breaking of the Law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiligStern/pseuds/HeiligStern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets pulled over one night for speeding. He suddenly then finds himself breaking a lot of laws for a certain man in uniform</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Officer, was I going to fast?

### The First Incident

With the sound of the music playing in the background Derek unconsciously started hitting the gas harder on his black camero. It was one of his few great joys in life to hit the open road with his classic car and forget the problems of the day. It wasn't until a siren blared and red & blue lights glared in his rear view mirror that Derek realized what he was doing.

Saying a curse and biting his lip Derek pulled over to the side of the road. The glare of the cop's headlights made him avert his eyes and he instead focused them on his glove box, looking for the ID that the pig would likely ask for.

"License and registration please." The voice said over his shoulder. Fumbling through his old casets Derek finally found his stuff and for the first time saw the officer. His scowl instantly dropped and the snide remark on his lips disappeared. Derek knew many of the officers in Beacon county through both work and recreation. This one in front of him was definitely a new face. It was the middle of the night and pitch black out, however the deputy's creamy skin had a way of making it bright. Most officers tended to let themselves go with the job, but this guy still filled out his uniform nicely. Not super huge, but just enough and probably toned as fuck. In spite of his stern expression Derek saw what looked like a baby face underneath, so boyishly cute and Derek wanted nothing more than to ruin it.

"You have any idea how fast you were going Mr . . Hale?"

"No idea officer, this kind of thing never happens I swear." That was a lie, he often got tickets for speeding though it was only half the time they actually managed to pull him over. Derek was rich though and the laws in Beacon County were lax enough he didn't care if he had to pay a little extra for his joyrides.

"I'm sure. Let's try and keep the streets safe for everyone alright big guy. Wouldn't want anyone getting hurt."

He handed him the ticket and Derek let his fingers linger over the others just a touch longer than necessary. "Sure thing officer . ." Derek trailed off as he read the name tag on the uniform. "Parrish. Its Parrish right?"

"Deputy Parrish. You have a good night Mr. Hale, stay out of trouble."

I'll try Deputy, have a good night." That was another lie, Derek had every intention of doing this again, but not for the same reasons.

### The Second Incident

"Wooh! I am so wasted!!"

The sound of the music playing was unfortunately drowned out only by the most obnoxious drunks at the party. No one really cared though. Most were too buzzed to notice or otherwise trying to get busy with someone else. Derek's parties were the stuff of legend and anyone who was anyone in Beacon Hills was there. The bonfire scorched the night sky and kegs littered the backyard of the Hale Estate. Almost everyone was having a great time except the host himself.

"Boo, what's wrong Der-bear?"

"Don't call me that."

"Awe don't be such a buzzkill or I'll call you that next."

Derek's best friend, or so he caller himself, Theo Raeken was more than just a little bit buzzed at this point. He was genuinely curious why his best friend was not shacking up with some pretty thing like usual. Instead the heir apparent was just sulking alone on the outskirts of the party; not even a beer in his hand to loosen him up. 

"Plenty of action here buddy. Want me to set ya up with some blonde I just met by the fire?"

"You sounds like a bad frat movie."

"Hey that's not fair, we were both frat boys in Uni; pot kettle Der."

"Yea well . . maybe I'm moving on, or maybe these pickings don't do it for me anymore."

"Well then let me help ya find someone who can. What do you like Der; maybe some smarty pants with glasses get you hot?"

Derek brushed Theo's hand off his shoulder, not entirely sure if he was jibing or being serious. It didn't matter because soon someone interrupted them

"This is quite the celebration going on here."

Recognizing that voice Derek turned his head and saw him; his pale skin lighting the night sky, that deputy from the other night appeared with another one in toe.

"Evening officer, didn't know you were coming."

"Deputy, and no, I must not have been invited. Seems one of your neighbors called it in that someone was making too much noise."

"Ah nonsense, why we been keeping it down like responsible citizens. We could turn the music up though if you want."

"I say we arrest everyone. Put them all in cuffs starting with this mouthy brat." The other officer, who was also pale and younger looking that Parrish, spoke up.

"Is that a promise sexy, cause I'm not sure you can handle me." Theo replied in a way that was strangely both condescending and inviting at the same time.

"Why you-!"

"Oh sorry Office-I mean Deputy. We'll keep it down now, I promise." Derek cut in before things escalated. Parrish in kind held out his arm to stop his hot tempered buddy and nodded in response.

As Parrish turned to walk away Derek couldn't help himself, His eyes immediately gravitated towards that ass. It looked like the perfect bubble butt was hiding under those pants and Derek wanted nothing more than to rip them off and show the Deputy here-

"Oh and Mr. Hale"

Derek felt like a deer in the headlights as he choked on his own saliva. The subject of his lustful thoughts had stopped and turned his head at him. "Yes Deputy?"

"Do be careful in the future; wouldn't want someone to get hurt."

"Yes Deputy, wouldn't want that." Derek choked out. He tried to be convincing yet suddenly felt very exposed under the Deputy's stare.

Derek stayed like that till the officers were out of earshot and even then didn't move. It wasn't until a hand slapped his ass that he jolted out of his thoughts and looked backwards at Theo's grinning face. "Okay I got it, no nerds. Don't worry Der, I'm going to help you with that not so little problem of yours." Theo said nodding not so subtly to Derek's pants. At that moment Derek wanted to just disappear or at least find a way to shut Theo up.

### Third incident

Normally Beacon Hills was a quite town, even more so when dusk took over and many of its citizens tucked in for the night. This was less true for select few who were making it their business to change Beacon Hills from a quite town into their own little part zone.

"This is by far your stupidest idea!"

"Dam straight! Don't pretend you ain't loving this Der! Wooh!"

Screaming at each other was the only way Theo and Derek could talk right now. The crowd of degenerates and spoiled trust-fund brats were loud enough but the sounds of their engines roaring was a whole other level.

"Street racing Theo? Really?" Derek even raised a brow since his words weren't doing anything. Theo paid it no-mind though, he was too engrossed in the little party he set up.

"Yes really, oh look they're coming back!"

"Theo I-"

"Shh Not now, Go Red!"

Two sports cars came flying down the road at high speed. They had run the track setup and were in the final stretch. To be honest it was a landslide win as the Red car easily over took the orange one as it crossed the finish line and came to a screeching stop.

"Wooh! I knew it! Pay up losers! Go Red."

A man exited the orange vehicle with his head low before handing over something to the bookies who then started handing out winnings. Meanwhile the driver of the red car came out and was greeted by their adoring fan base. A woman dressed in leather with long dye blonde hair soaked in all the attention like it was her nectar. "Well what time was that?"

"5:20 Kate, that's a new record." Said a fan next to her.

"Is it now, and who had the old record again?"

Theo couldn't suppress a grin as Kate clearly relished in her victory over Derek's record, but tried to be a friend all the same. "Sorry about that Der, looks like you'll have to settle for being sec- Derek?"

Realizing the bearded man had disappeared Theo didn't have to look far to find him. The familiar roar and pulling in of the Black camero did all of that. It pulled right next to Kate and pulled the driver's window down. "You ain't the best till you've beaten the best. Lets ride for the title, less you're scared?"

Kate gave him an evil grin and raised eyebrow as she replied. "Scared? Of a little trust fund brat like you? You're on Hale, get ready to eat your words."

The crowd cheered as the drivers got ready behind the start. Theo walked up with a flare gun and shot it off to signal the start. He barely got out of the way as both Derek and Kate went full speed from the start.

The streets of Beacon hills were thankfully quiet that night. As the two speedsters raced down and through the core it became apparent they were evenly matched. Realizing this, Kate started slamming her vehicle into the side of Derek's scratching not only the paint but also taking off a mirror and rearing him off course. Derek gritted his teeth half expecting Kate to fight like this but weathered through, adjusting his motion accordingly. 

Getting angry Kate tried one last time to run Derek right into a ditch. Just as she hit the gas and tuned the wheel Derek laid on the brake and screeched to a stop. The red sports car missed its target and Kate sent herself into the ditch. "Better luck next time Argent!" With that said Derek sped away, a fuming Kate slamming her horn.

Derek was almost at the finish and he couldn't wipe the grin off his face, that was until he saw the flashing lights up ahead and knew they were busted. Rearing the corner Derek tried to get away before any cops saw him but another one was blocking the road. The officer was outside their vehicle and had their guns raised. Slamming on the breaks Derek turned the wheel and came to a screeching stop. Not seconds later he found himself ripped out of the vehicle and over its hood with his hands behind his back.

"You just can't seem to stay out of trouble can you." A familiar voice said in his ear. Derek turned his head just slightly against the cool steel of the hood and saw it was once again Parrish who caught him.

"Officer, I can explain-Ahh!" Derek let out a scream as his hair got pulled and he was manhandled over to a police car. "You have the right to remain silent, and I suggest you use it."

A honk came from the side of the road as another police car pulled up. Casting a glance at the back Derek met eyes with Theo. "Don't you know who I am, this is unlawful, I'll have your badge, I'll-!"

"Theo do yourself a favor and just shut up."

"Derek? Oh bummer you got caught to huh? Well least Mr Sex-"

"Would you just take a tip fro your buddy and zip it! Hey Jordan want me to take him in as well?" The officer gestured towards Derek. "No need for both of us to head down to station."

"Thanks but no thanks Stiles. You go on ahead."

Alright, alright, see ya later." They took off, Stiles giving his best warning look to Derek as he took off but he wasn't fazed. Theo's mouthing of "get him" though was another story.

"Okay, enough with the goodbyes, we better get going to." Jordan opened the back and set Derek, cuffed and all, into the back seat before getting in the front. It was a somber moment for the frat boy who hadn't seen the back of a police car in years. Derek put on his best sour-face and stayed quiet. It was probably the smart thing to do plus he was told he was very sexy when he was quiet and he still wanted to get in this Deputy's pants. The ride was long and in the silence Derek tuned out, that was until he looked out the window and realized where he was.

"Hey, officer, you missed your turn."

Jordan didn't answer; he didn't even look Derek's way

"Officer Parrish, I'm talking to you. Don't you know where anything is?"

This time, he looked over at Derek through his rear view mirror, it looked angry and to be honest it spooked Derek for the first time in many years. A chill ran down his spine and for a moment he could have sworn he saw fire in those eyes.

Derek decided to be quite after that. They soon left Beacon Hills entirely and Jordan pulled off the highway and onto a dirt road before stopping the car.

"Great going genius you got yourself lost in the middle of nowhere." Derek couldn't help it, he hated police and this one always showed up to ruin his fun. Besides Derek wanted to play with his mind a bit before he got into his pants.

Stepping out without a word Parrish exited the vehicle before coming over to open the back.

_"Now's my chance, I may be able to make a run for it; or better yet get some ass in the back of this car." _Derek thought to himself. Just as he was about to make his move a gloved hand shoved itself in and wrapped a damp cloth against his face. Derek struggled for a few seconds suddenly very freaked out. The smell of the cloth was potent and Derek suddenly felt his eye lids heavy before darkness over came him.__

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt Jerek; or should it be Halish? Bah, I'm no good with these names. Someone leave a suggestion in the comments below!


End file.
